


turning the tables

by animealyssa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bottom Javi, Dom/sub, F/M, ITS FINALLY HERE, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Submissive Male, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: sometimes you liked to turn the tables on javier.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	turning the tables

**Author's Note:**

> literally i have been working on this shit for 2 weeks it is finally DONE 
> 
> if anyone wants to chat my tumblr is [mandowhoreian](mandowhoreian.tumblr.com/) lets chat and shit yeah??

Javier knew what he liked - and that was you spread in front of him naked on his bed. His for the taking - his little whore. The two of you had been sleeping together for 5 months before you just moved in with him and made it official, after some hesitation from the DEA Agent. He had put you in almost every position imaginable and you did it without saying anything because damn he made you feel so, so good.

You two had an exciting sex life. From fucking in the back of his car during a stake-out to blow jobs in the janitor’s closet at the Embassy. When Javier wanted you, he wanted you. There was no stopping home once the mood struck. But after drinking a bit to much wine with Connie one night while the boys were still at the office (you had left because you and Connie had a date, obviously) you realized the one thing you hadn’t done with him: reserve the roles.

“You mean to tell me the two of you can fuck against a tree in a public space and he can finger you in the janitor’s closet, but you won’t put him on the bottom?!” Connie screeched with laughter, nearly toppling over her fourth glass of wine that night and almost making you lose yours.

“Will you shut the fuck up - they could be outside the door!” you cursed back to her. Connie regained her composure shortly after, tears still brimming from her eyes from laughing so hard. “No, I have never put him on the bottom cause he’s to him to try to convince him to do it!”

“Who said you have to give him an option?” Connie asked.

That was when the light bulbs started going off. Figuratively and literally - the boys came home seconds after and turned on all the lights you and Connie had turned off in your tipsy hazes. Javier had to pick you up and bring you home that night because you had a little too much to drink, smacking your ass as he undressed you calling you his ‘crazy little whore’.

The thing about Javier is that you don’t think he would ever agree to turning the roles around. He likes his control too much. You’d have to quite literally force him down in order to keep him there. On your next girl date, Connie suggested rope to keep at least his hands in place and honestly you didn’t think it was a bad idea - so long as he didn’t get out of it. You kept the rope in your night table, hoping and praying that he wouldn’t go in and find it.

You spent a few more weeks after that trying to gain the confidence to do it. Connie told you always to just do it but you were to scared - having never done something like this with him before. Sure, you had done it to other partners often but Javier was just..... different. It was so easy to tie someone else up but for some reason it took a lot of internal prepping for you to do it to Javier.

You decided on a whim that tonight was the night. He had been feeling you up all day at the office, and you were finally heading home. You decided today would be good because when he was feeling you up, he was doing it in front of practically everyone and you needed to teach him a lesson.

You left before he did - you always did. Not that it mattered, just about everyone in the DEA knew about the two of you pretty much living with each other now. He just always stayed late to figure things out and you left right when you could because you just needed to get out. It was plenty of time for you to change out of your work clothes and mentally prep yourself some more before he walked through the door.

To say you were nervous was an understatement. You were shaking at the thought and looking at the rope, the drawer that you slammed shut hearing him open up the door to the apartment. You had stripped naked except for a robe, the one that he loved. A short little black silk one that tied around the waist and was open at the top just enough to be able to see your breasts if he craned his neck enough.

"I'm home." he said simply as you exited the bedroom, walking to the kitchen where it sounded like he was. "I picked up tacos - oh." he said, seeing you walk into the kitchen, mouthful of taco. Your face turned red as he put down the taco and walked over to you. "So you're in this kind of mood, huh?" Javier said, kissing at your jaw and moving his mouth down your neck slowly.

You breathed out a moan as he wrapped his arms around you, one of his hands planting itself on your ass as you melted into his touch. You took a big breath in before you put your hands on his chest, pushing him back against the counter and shocking him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as you held him there, curious and turned on. Gently one of your hands trailed down his chest, making him suck a deep breath in as you went further down his chest.

You think he might have caught on to what you were trying to do. His hands were white-knuckling the counter top as you hit his belt. He still said nothing as your fingers wrapped around it, his breathing increasing and it becoming more and more obvious that he was losing his patience. You smirked as your hand finally moved to cup his bulge through his jeans, hearing him let out a moan as you did so.

"Fuck, baby..." he breathed out, grinding his hips into your hand. You hummed in appreciation, satisfaction. You were trying to drive him tot he point where he was going to take over, just so you could shoot him down and you were getting him there. He let out a grunt as his hand left the counter and went to grab onto you, but you stopped him as he went. "What are you on about?" he asked you, groaning as you squeezed him slightly.

"I want you.... to go into the bedroom, strip, and then lay on the bed." you said to him. You had wished it came out a little more confident than you spoke. "Now, Javier." that sounded a little more confident. He raised an eyebrow once more as he ground into your crotch as he walked past you, listening. Holy shit he was actually doing it , no arguments or anything -

You followed behind him and watched from the doorframe as he stared at you while unbuttoning his shirt. He slowly undid them one by one, until eventually he shook his shirt off his shoulders. You pressed your thighs together to relieve some of the burning tension that was growing and saw his breath catch in his throat. Javier then took his belt off and slid his jeans down, exposing that he had nothing on underneath him. He was still looking at you as he got himself on the bed, laying back like you had asked him to do.

You gulped, taking a deep breath as you sauntered over to him, taking your robe off when you were barely in reach of him and letting it pool around your feet. You let him sink you in, roam your body with his eyes. His cock was pulsing, you could see it. It was leaking precum and you knew that in this moment he wanted nothing more than to be inside of you.

But that wasn't the plan for tonight. You think he knew it, too, because when you opened up your bedside table he didn't say a word - but his eyes still grew wide seeing the smooth rope in your hands.

"You tying me up, baby?" he asked you as you straddled him just above his hips.

"Yes." you said to him simply, using one of your hands to put both of his wrists above his head and using your other one to start tying the knot once it was placed back there. Connie had showed you the knot she uses and you just had to hope and pray that Javier wouldn't try to break out of it. "For feeling me up in front of everyone." you said to him, giving one last tug on the rope and putting his hands behind his head.

"I just want you so bad, mi amor." he said to you as you moved your hips so that his cock was now in front of you, just barely able to touch your cunt. You pressed your thumb into his tip gently, spreading the precum all around him as he bucked his hips up.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you can't get what you want." you said to him seductively, slightly pumping his length.

"Shit!" Javier moaned as you worked his cock. You smirked from ear to ear as you leaned over, placing your mouth on his cock and beginning to suck. He let out a feral moan as your tongue swirled the tip of his cock, cheeks hollowing as you sucked on his length. One of your hands firmly held the base of his cock, pumping up in time with your mouth.

He was getting worked up perfectly, his hips moving into your mouth as you worked at him. Your name was falling off his mouth along with some Spanish curses and you knew then he was close to a release. "Fuck - baby, oh fuck -" he started to say, groaning and moaning beautifully, but not before you took your mouth off his cock releasing it with a pop. "Baby, please-"

"Now there's something I won't hear everyday." you said with a small laugh, the hand that was on his cock moving slowly over to your own bud, pressing slightly and emitting a moan from your mouth.

"Fuck - come sit on my face baby. Let me get you wet - "

"No." you told him, using more of your fingers to touch yourself, to get yourself soaking wet. You let out another moan after he did, seeing you touch himself. His cock twitched against the inside of your thigh as you saw precum leaking from his tip again. You were making Javier absolutely suffer right now as you ground into your fingers, yet still made contact with his cock."Javi..." you breathed his name out as you worked magic on your cunt.

"Shit, baby - " he panted below you, bucking his hips up again to do anything to get into contact with you, to relieve both of your tensions. But you weren't letting him win, and he knew that, especially as you cried out feeling an orgasm creep up on you. By now you were wet enough to get him inside you, but you were enjoying this feeling to much - the feeling of him being powerless beneath you as you got yourself off.

"Shit - Javi, I'm - " you moaned and cried out his name was your orgasm took over your body, your juices spilling out over your fingers as your back arched and you struggled to stay upright. Fire took over your entire body as your core exploded over him, your moans filling the room along with his panted breathing and grunts as he writhed underneath you, feeling your body above him get its release.

As you came down from your high, you extended your fingers out to him and he happily took them in his mouth, wiping them clean of your juices so quick that you could have sworn he was drinking like he was dehydrated. You panted, trying to catch your breath, but decided Javier had endured enough torture for one day. You took his throbbing cock in your hand as you raised your hips up, lining him up with your entrance as you seated yourself down onto him.

The both of you moaned upon contact. You were still fragile from your self-induced orgasm and he was so sensitive from being left hanging and just the relief of finally getting what he wanted. You said nothing and did not move at all for the first minute, evening your breathing. To your surprise he also said nothing, didn't beg you to move at all. He was content with where you were - for now. As you started to grind your hips on his cock he began to moan, reminded of his denied release and how much he needed you.

You started slow, just to torture him. You knew that if he had the choice he would be fucking you senseless, but tonight it wasn't his choice. You were in control, so you were able to determined how fast you wanted to go, you controlled his release. He moaned your name out loud enough for the neighbors to hear, loud enough for Steve and Connie to hear upstairs - and that only made you start to feel an orgasm coming back. His cock filled you to the brim wonderfully every time, making you feel whole as you picked up the pace, moving so that his cock was almost out of you every time, just for you to slam back onto him to fill you to the spot that made you cry out.

"Keep going, baby - fuck, keep going." Javier moaned, his hips coming up slowly to meet with yours in an effort to get himself closer to the edge. You were nearly there - with you on top of him he hit you right in your g-spot, making you cry out with every thrust you made on top of him. "Baby please - I'm gonna - shit." he let out another loud moan as his hips lost control and started to slam up to meet yours. His moans were only adding to your fire - your core about to explode any moment now as you were fully slamming your hips down onto his, using the bed to keep yourself steady as your pace increased.

"Javi - oh Javi, fuck - Gonna come again - " you moaned out, feeling your walls start to tighten around him. You came in a white hot flash - screaming his name out as your cunt clenched around his throbbing cock, back arching and nails digging into the bed beneath you.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck - " Javier let out one loud moan of your name before he let himself go, his cock twitching inside of you as he spilled his seed deep within your cunt, cuming the loudest he's ever in his life. His hips ground up to meet yours and you both loudly moaned together as you rode out your highs, panting for breath as you came down from your highs, sweaty and smelling of sex. When you regained a sense of where you were, you slid off of Javier and untied his wrists, falling onto the bed next to him.

At first he said nothing, just kept trying to breathe. Once you threw the rope back in the drawer he leaned over quickly and placed a kiss on your lips passionately, hands tangling into your hair as his body started to hover over yours.

"We are doing that more, got it?" he said to you, lips going down pressing lazy kisses on your neck. You giggled and nodded in response as he continued to press kisses on your neck until you both fell asleep.


End file.
